1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically loading cases with articles, and more particularly, relates to an improved apparatus and method in which the articles are bottles, cans or the like which are fed into the apparatus in continuous rows and are then loaded into the case in groups of rows and columns.
2. The Prior Art
Various methods and apparatus for loading articles in cases are known in the prior art. One type of apparatus assembles the articles in parallel rows of the length of the case by moving the required number of articles sideways off the article conveyor. When the proper number of columns are assembled, the entire caseload is dropped or lowered into the case.
Another method and apparatus is to load the case row by row. The loading apparatus picks up a row of the required length and puts it in the case and then returns to pick up the next row of the same length, placing it in the case beside the first row.
A third type of apparatus separates the articles into parallel columns as they are conveyed to the loading station. The articles at the lead position of each column are dropped into the case row by row. A variation of this is when the articles are round cans. They may be all slid into the case at the same time, the loading apparatus releasing an entire case load at once to roll into the case.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate the elaborate machinery required to assemble a caseload of articles and lower it into the case.
It is another object of this invention to eliminate the hydraulic and electric motors required to move and reorient the various articles while putting them in the case.
It is a further object of this invention to eliminate the manual placement of the case in a position to receive the articles or to eliminate the electric or hydraulic motors in the devices to move the carton from the conveyor to the loading station and then return it to the case conveyor when it is filled.